My adventure
by Spidermanfan123
Summary: Arya Rhys a master assassin from England, is sent by King Sora Keyblade Weilder to assassinate the King of Wales Valen Shadowslayer. But when she arrives she finds him quite charming, and soon they fall in love with each other. But the tyranny of her father King Sora, want let her. To get back at him, she marries Valen and they rage war against her father.


Arya Rhys an assassin of England crept through the halls of Swansa Castle, in Swansa Wales. It was dark, cold, and silent as she made her way to the solar. Where the King of Wales spent most his time, she had been sent by her father, King Sora Keyblade Wielder, King of England to assassinate the King of Wales and take his amulet. His name was King Valen Shadowslayer, she didn't have the slightest of clue why but it was her duty to obey as her dad's Master Assassin. She wore her assassin gear that consisted of a white hooded robe, a red sash that went around her waist. Over the red sash was a brown belt of leather, a bit smaller than the sash. It contained ten throwing knives and her sword hung from it, she wore bracers on each wrist, but the right was unique to her. It contained a hidden blade the came out when she closed her hand, it was very deadly and very effective. The bracers covered her hands, it kept them from injury when she hung and heaved herself on walls and roofs.

Next, were brown leggings and brown knee high boots, the boots helped her scale and climb walls. Then, was her brown leather strap that connected to the front and the back of her belt. It contained ten extra throwing knives and the scabbard for her duelist blades, and also a quiver of arrows and her bow. Her boots slide quietly across the cold, stone floor of the first level. Arya's heart raced as she neared the half open door, she slide a little to the left of the hall so that the wall was at her back. Also, so she was on the closed side of the door. Once at the door she peeked into the room from just beside the door, there he sat at his desk writing something on paper. His amulet was on a table to his right, and a big ugly great sword to his left. If she didn't kill him and grab the blood red amulet and avoid the sword on her first try, then she might as well kiss her life goodbye.

For there was no way that she could duck him and grab the amulet, while trying to escape without getting hit on the way past him. "I know your there, Assassin," he said. She stopped and tried not to move, for fear he might have a bow or throwing knives hidden in his desk. "Come on its okay; I am not going to hurt you. As long as you keep your blade sheathed, and your tongue held till I am done speaking," Valen said. She stood up and walked into the room, swift and quietly. "Have a seat my dear lady, wouldn't want your legs to cramp when we fight to the death." he laughed. Arya walked slowly over to the chair, cautiously watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"How did you know that I was a girl, and not a boy?"Arya asked him when she had taken her seat. "You're too light on your feet, and you also you're figure. Now can we talk for an hour, before my soul joins my maker?" he asked. "Yes, you have my ear." she said. His eyes were like two great sapphires that had been polished to a magnificent shine. His hair shone when the candle light hit it just right, and he was very muscular as well. Not at all like some of the kings she'd assassinated before, he wasn't even over twenty-five yet.

He was strikingly good looking, she was tempted to ask him out. Ironic; most kings were fat, old, bald, and too lazy to fight back.

Those assassinations left her angry with grief, for she didn't feel right taking a life if they did not fight back. "You're not very old, are you milady? No, you don't look older than twenty or twenty-four. Although I feel that I may know you, or maybe you just have one of those faces. For I went to school with a girl with your features, actually I dated her. We were crazy in love." he said. She froze instantly at that, could he be the same Valen from her high school, the same one she'd left when her dad sent her to training. She had to think of a reply, but what?

"N…No sir, I am only twenty-two. I do have one of those faces to, that's why I…I hide behind a..a hood . Wouldn't want someone noticing me, a…and then causing a big scene if he by some luck knew me."Arya replied. "Well, can I at least see your face? Just in case I actually do know you, I just want to be sure. Also can I ask of your name, I would like to know the name of my killer." Valen asked. She looked at him and thought about it for a moment, if he did recognize her then it would be done with. She didn't know if she could get herself to kill someone that she knew, that she had shared a very strong and happy relationship with. With a sigh and a bit of hesitation she pulled her hood back, as soon as the hood was down her eyes met his icy blue eyes and they're eyes locked onto one another almost instant. " My name is Arya, but that is all I will give you." Arya said.

"Well, you're a pretty little thing, not at all like most assassins that need to wear their hood. Also, your name is familiar. But you can't be her, she was to gentle to kill. Besides she dropped out her junior year, and I haven't seen her in thirteen years." Valen said, his laugh and voice like a flowing creek. " You are not like most kings I assassinate, you actually have a pretty face and aren't over weight or bald." Arya laughed back. His eyes were bright with amusement, and he laughed at her comment. "Can I ask what high school you went to?" Arya asked him suddenly. She'd felt the urge to ask him then, just to see if he was the person. "I went to Cambridge High School in England." he said. She thought and thought this was him.

"Are you thinking of a way to kill me, for if you are I will fight back." he declared."I don't think I can kill you, you have been way to courteous to me and you haven't called the guards yet like a scared baby. I HATE when kings do that, it is unhonorable to let someone else fight your battles." Arya admitted. "Well I am no scared baby, and I knew you would let me speak. You were curious when I invited you in, and when I said I wanted to talk." Valen said. "You are starting to grow on me, but now I must go. I do not want to be late, and I have to explain why I didn't slit your throat." she said, getting up from her chair. He rose and came to her side as she went to the door, his every movement was like a graceful stroke of a blade. "I do wish I get to see you again, I would be overjoyed to see you again. I…." he turned on his heel and went to his desk. Getting a pen out Valen wrote something on a piece of parchment, and then sealed it with his ring after he poured some warm wax on it.

"There is a ball in two weeks time, give this to one of the guards. It will let you in, please be there." Valen begged her. She looked at him closely; he meant every word he said. "Okay, I will try to be there. I don't promise anything, for an assassin's schedule is never defendant." Arya said. "Well then, I hope you are free then. Till then I shall be thinking of you."Valen said. Then out of nowhere he kissed her on the lips! She didn't pull back for it was too good to be true, but she was confused as anything. His lips were warm and calming, she could melt away in the kiss if she didn't have to be leaving.

Her heart fluttered lightly in her chest and she returned the kiss, she knew that it was the same guy from high school. He pulled away first and she felt her face burning, then a spark of recognition of who she was." I was right, I do know you Arya Rhys. You still look as if you were only sixteen." he said. To afraid of what he might do, she pulled her hood up and left quickly. Running all the way to the gate where her horse Storm, a grey warhorse mare stood waiting for her. She mounted the grey horse quickly and reined her into a full out gallop, her heart raced and her mind somersaulted with thoughts and emotions. She had known who he was, and he knew her. How did he know who she was in the first place, she'd had her hood over her face the whole time.

Well till she pulled her hood off, and exposed her identity to him. Why had she done that, it could've gone very ill for her. What if a guard came in to the room to check on him, what would've spread through the country about it . That their king was dating an assassin, and that she had a soft spot. Then the most troubling was the kiss he'd given her, why did he kiss her anyway? It wasn't like they were dating anyway, they'd not seen each other in years.

Also what would her dad think about it, what if the rumor spread to him all the way in London? He would certainly kill her then, but he'd first kill Valen in front of her. He'd do it to torture her about it, and name her all sorts of names and things. Taunting her about how weak and stupid she was, and how she was soft like her mother. That she was a failure and couldn't finish a thing asked of her, that he gave her everything and in return asked for her service. Then he'd kill her on the spot, no thoughts or hesitations about it. Not caring that the girl he killed was his daughter, or that she had a life and tried to make-up. No, he wouldn't even grief over her at all.

Storm galloped over bridges and through meadows, quick as lightening she was. For an assassin's steed had to be swift, so the assassin can out run the guards and not get caught. Arya rode for half the night, and kept going when she saw London was in sight. They got to the gates before morning, and she was in her bed before five o'clock. The next day she gossiped to her servants as they gathered her filthy robes, and placed her normal red dress and flats on her bed. When she was changed she took the amulet to her father, Sora was in his solar looking out the window as usual. "Here is your stupid amulet, and King Valen is dead." Arya spat at him. She hated that man; he'd killed her mother and abused her till the day she joined up with the assassins. "Oh I know he is dead and thank you my daughter for his amulet. You know I have never seen how beautiful you are, and what a good assassin you make. I wish your poor mother could see you now, she would be so proud of her daughter." Sora laughed.

"Silence your mouth about her, you filthy murderer."Arya snarled at him, with all the hatred she could muster. "Now is that anyway to speak to your dad, I mean I did let you live. I do shelter you, and love you." he said. "Your words are poison, and your honor a disgrace. If you have a death wish, then keep talking." Arya threatened him. "Oh Arya, what shall I ever do with you. You are free for three weeks; your next kill is still in the process of finding." Sora said sharply to her. Arya spun on her toe and left him in his solar, she began to scream and rant when she got out of earshot. But then she remembered she still needed to find a dress for Valens ball, it was a masked one and that's all she knew what to wear.

"Milady, follow and we'll find a beautiful dress for your ball.' the servant said."Thank you, and not a word to my father about this. If he finds out that I lied about killing Valen, he'll have your and my head on a spike."Arya said. She followed the servant down two halls, and across to bridges in the garden. They arrived at her mother's tower and went in it, she sat on her mom's bed as the servant dug through her wardrobe. She looked around at all the paintings and flowers in the room, her mother had loved beautiful things. Arya knew her mom wouldn't be proud if she saw her now, for she was an assassin, and assassins didn't bring anything but death and despair. But it was all Arya knew how to do, she was about to cry when the servant gasped.

She pulled a beautiful red and golden dress from one of the drawers; it had lace in gold around the neck of it. With a low neckline, it would make Arya look a lot thinner than she was. It was a ball gown and it touched the ground when she put it on, then a gold necklace was put around her neck. It was a choker with a red ruby in the center of it, the made did her hair and make-up in gold and red to match the dress. "You look just like your mother, milady." the servant said. "No, my mother was a lot prettier than me." Arya said. They put heels on her and she was done, once off they put it in her room and she fell to her bed crying when the maid had left. Arya wanted Sora dead, he hated her, and she hated him.

When the night of the ball came, she arrived just two minutes late. Her heart plummeted as she saw all the people there, all shades of dresses and clothes filled the room. She looked for Valen, and she found all dignified and glorified by his crown a top of his brow. He wore a rich gold and red doublet with the gold trimming the neck and laces, his leggings were gold with deep red swirls and he wore leather knee high boots. His mask was made of pure gold, with red outlining. Her own mask was a shimmering red, trimmed in gold lace and was half face. Arya was very aware that everyone was either looking at her, or whispering to their friends about her. She shoved her curls out of her face and walked to the center; everyone gasped when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was about to speak when blue eyes met her brown eyes instantly, Valen had came to her side. Thank the gods for him, for she was terrified out of her mind.

"Hello my dear Arya, how have you been, I have been out of my mind thinking about you." Valen said happily. She smiled and bowed to him, but he stood her up. "No need for that my love, you do not have to bow to me. " Valen said. "Uh, ok. I have been thinking about you to, can we talk somewhere more private?"She asked him. "Yes, follow me." He said. They made their way across the throng of people and to a secluded place, before she could say a word he kissed her on the lips again. He then hugged her tightly and she about was crushed, but he let go before she was. "Your sweet and it's good to meet you without the topic of death on our minds." She said. He laughed and kissed her again and again, she felt her heart swell with her deep love of him.

"So how have you been, you clean up nice for an assassin. You're way prettier without your hood and gear, wow you're not ugly at all." He said. She laughed and nodded, her face was blood red. She could see her reflection in the nearby mirror; she wished she did have her hood. For she would hide her face from him, and not let him see her face this way. "Thank you and you look nice to. Especially when your not have tired, and…." A scream silenced the room and everyone looked for the source.

Then in the center laid a dead woman, in her fifty's maybe fifty-five. "Mom!" Valen yelled. He ran to his mother in a panic, she followed behind him quickly and stood behind him. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked. There was no reply from her, Arya saw the killer and threw a knife that hit him spot on, she walked over and recovered her knife and saw that it was Marshal. Marshal was one of her students that she taught the way of the assassin to, he was about sixteen and too young to do such a high risked job. "Dad!" she snarled silently. "I know who did this, my dad King Sora. The wretched man has been my tormentor for years, no honor, and no hope."Arya said aloud. She knew that Valen would never speak to her again for this, but if it meant that she could join his army and kill her dad she was all for it. His eyes went cold and burned her heart, but she didn't care right now. He got up and walked over to her, guards carried his mother away for burial. "You're the daughter of the King of England, why didn't you tell me!" He demanded.

"For I am embarrassed by him, I hate that man with every ounce of my being. He murdered my mother, and has abused me ever since she died. He put me in assassin training when I was ten, most girls loved dolls and new clothes, and I loved knives and daggers."She said. "Guards gather the army, we ride at dawn! You Ayra shall sleep in my chambers tonight, and fight by my side in this battle."He said to her. In the morning she got her gear ready, placed her hidden blade on her and all her gear on. Since it was unbreakable, or that's what the blacksmith who had made it said. She clenched and unclenched her hand, watching the blade pop in and out of its sheath. Hopefully within two to three days time, it would find its way to her father's heart and slay the worm where he stood. She felt a warm hand press against her shoulder, Valen stood over her and she stood.

"There is a fort on the way to London, it is Fort Dunstad. There I shall marry you; there you shall become my wife. For I know I cannot live without you, and I hope you feel the same." He said to her. She nodded and they kissed one another before mounting their steeds, she put her mare beside his gray stallion and with ten thousand men they rode for London. "My dad has this sword called the 'Keyblade', a deadly blade. If we kill him and take it, you will be king of both England and Wales."Arya said. Valen nodded and they kept riding for the day at full speed, the army clanked behind them as they rode their steeds. They saw fort Dunstad, and her heart began to race as they neared it. She couldn't believe that she was to be married; she let the horse follow his into the fort.

An array of flowers and lights hung from the balconies and all that, she could hardly believe her eyes as she saw all her mother's favorite flowers. Daisies, roses, and sunflowers, she could smell their fresh scents as they passed them. She looked at Valen and he smiled a warm smile, she put her turned her horse and got closer to him. "I thought if you and me as one; could face him and kill your father. I hope you're happy, for surely I am happy."He said. "I couldn't be happier my dear Valen, I just wish my mother could see me." Arya said. "Oh! I forgot to mention, you said your mom had been killed. Well I believe your father lied to you, she is here in this fort." He said. "No, she's not. Is she?" Arya said confused. "Yeah, she's been one of my guards for years. Oh, did I mention you look just like her. Well, a younger version of her anyway."Valen said.

She looked at him very confused; her father had said that he had personally killed her. Could he have just have banished her, rather than kill her and lie to Arya about it?As they turned the corner of a turn down another of the forts many roads, a beautiful woman stepped out onto a plate form. She had a guard and a priest at her side and a grand smile on her face, Arya felt as though she was staring at herself in fifty years. "Welcome my daughter, I have missed you." The woman said. Arya stared in disbelieve at the woman who had just called her daughter, she kept staring at the woman's face. "Cersei?"Arya said. "Well, I prefer mother or mom. But Cersei will do I guess." Her mother said to her. "You have hidden her for ten years, while dad has tormented me. He sent me to assassin training, and made me into a weapon. Coward!" Arya yelled. "Honey, I couldn't come back. He would have killed you and me, you know he would've."She said. Arya glared at her, then turned and put her head in Valens chest. She began to cry hard, her mother was alive but she didn't know how to act towards her. Should she be mad that her mother had hid away in a fort, for nearly ten years like a coward? Or should she be happy that her mother is alive and okay?

"Do you want to go ahead with the ceremony my love, or tomorrow?" he asked her. "Yes, let's get it over with."Arya said to him. "Very well, let's start." He told the priest. After an hour they were married to one another, she was so happy. Arya thought her heart might explode inside her chest as they mounted and rode off towards London, Valen looked very happy indeed. "Does it bother you that our honeymoon will be spent in battle?" Valen asked. "Nope, not at all."Arya laughed. He smiled and they kept galloping till nightfall, and they camped near the Keyblade River. Arya laid her bedroll beside Valen and lie down and fell asleep quickly, she would need all the sleep she could get before she faced her father. It was dark, cold, damp, and eerie. Monsters lurked in every shadow and bush, and wolves howled at the blood red moon. Arya held her bow firmly as she entered the forest of shadow, heart racing and wet with pure sweat and water from the wet leaves of the trees.

A twig snapped behind her as she crept along, jumping from the sound she sighed to calm herself. She kept going forward, a wolf howled in the distance. Soon she found herself at the castle that belonged to her father; Sora laughed at her and began taunting her. "You're a worthless person, and bad assassin. Go home Arya, you don't even belong on this planet."He laughed. She roared in anger and leapt out of the bushes and onto the bridge, Sora laughed again at her. "Your mother doesn't even love you, what makes you think you have the strength to defeat me."He roared with laughter. "Because I am stronger, smarter, and quicker than you." She snarled. "You're not even a woman yet, you're just a child. A baby in the eyes of the gods, weak is what you ARE!"He roared. He smacked her off the bridge, and she plummeted from it. Screaming loudly she woke up, drenched in sweat. "What's wrong Arya?" Valen asked sleepily.

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine."She said. He looked at her sarcastically, but nodded and lay back down and fell asleep. She wiped her face and got up from her bed; she walked to the rushing river and sat down on the bank of it. Covering her face she began to cry silently to herself, was she strong enough to defeat him? Even if Valen helped her, did she have enough strength to defeat her dad and his blade? Footsteps came toward her silently and slowly, he sat beside her and wrapped an arm protectively around her. He pulled her close to him and held her tightly to him; she let it out and wept into his chest. "Am I weak?"She cried. "No, anyone who can sneak into a castle unnoticed and silent. Then be able to sneak up on me, for a half hour is not weak. You have more guts, than any man in this army or the whole nation. Believe me."He said. "But what if I don't have the strength to defeat him?" she asked. "Well for one, you're not alone in this fight. I'll be there to help you, and you will have the strength. For I shall not allow you to fall."He said.

"Well, I feel a little better. We should get to sleep, let's go."She said. They went to bed and woke in the morning; she mounted Storm and nudged her into a gallop. Today was the day that her father died, today she would be freed from his cruelty and live a happy life. She galloped at Valens side, glad that he would be there with her. They came upon London's bridge, she sighed and Valen signaled for them to go. They stormed the city and fought their way through every street, and every alley of the city. Killing guards, and killing everyone who would resist against them. Valen was a magnificent fighter, he slide through moves that was difficult. For she only knew assassin moves and fighting was easy but still he was pretty good. The castle was last to be token, for it held her dad and his personal guards, she breathed and ran into the castle. She ran through the rooms, with Valen on her tail. They came to his room of the castle, she stopped at the door.

"In here is my dad Sora, and his Keyblade. Watch him always, but I don't want to carry you home in pieces."She laughed. Arya kicked the door open and ran in, blade out and Valen drew his and they nudged the door open. She kept her blade close and her hidden one ready to plant it into her father's chest, and send his soul to oblivion where it belonged at. She stood and kicked the door fiercely with her right leg and stepped in, she looked around the room for the snake that was her father. Her heart raced as she realized he wasn't in there at all, she walked in with Valen at her side. "He's got to be here, I know he is!"Arya roared in anger. "Well maybe he ran when we entered the city, he could have had an escape plan. A plan that we didn't know about, so calm down and we will search the castle. "He said soothingly to her. She nodded and they turned and went to leave, but then she saw a lever at the back of the room. Hidden by a basket that had been removed, she ran over to it.

Kicking the basket away she pulled the lever hard, it moved and the bookcase at the other end of the room opened. "Good job my beloved, let's go and down." he said. They ran down the path till they came to a junction, she looked down both ways, not certain which way to go. "Which way Valen?" she asked him. "How should I know, uh left? I guess." he said to her. "Let's split up, you go right and I go left. That way at least one of us will kill him." she said. He looked disappointed, but nodded. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, he hugged her tightly and breathed hard. "Please be careful my jewel, I do not want to lose you after being married to you for only a day." he said. Then before he let her go he kissed her lightly on the lips, she pulled away first and let him pet her cheek with the back of his hand. "I promise you, I will return to you first." she declared. He smiled at her and kissed her once more and left to go down the left tunnel, she turned and went into assassin mood when she entered her tunnel. Her blades were ready and also her mind, she had to kill her dad and his psycho ways.

It was cold down in the tunnels, the sound of water dripping could be heard from somewhere to the right. A rat squeaked a complaint as she slid by it, sending it running into a wall. She felt the cold grasp of excitement and energy as she went, this feeling always occurred when she was on a mission to kill someone. Her heart raced inside her chest as she went ever deeper into the tunnels, her mind was focused and her stomach twisted and turned as a door came into site. As she turned a corner she almost smacked into someone, she grabbed them and slammed them into the wall. With a tight hold she pinned them and held her hidden blade at their throat, with a silent snarl she was about to kill them. "NO! Arya it's me, Valen!" he yelled. Arya stopped and unclenched her hand, sheathing her blade again. "You gave me a heart attack, don't ever scare me like that again." she spat. "Well I didn't exactly like you putting a knife to my throat either, my dear Arya." he said sarcastically. She snarled and let him go, and he sighed in relieve.

She went back to crouching and crept towards the door, Valen copied her and was silent. Arya let her heart rate slow as she came closer, it was a big iron double door. She was certain that Sora was in there, reaching the door they stopped and she grabbed his hand. "Whatever happens in there, if I should be killed. Please don't hesitate to end him, and take the Keyblade. Understand?" she asked. He nodded his head, his eyes darkened by the pain at the thought of losing her. "Then you promise not to be killed Arya, for it should tear me apart to lose you. I've never felt so close to anyone before you, and you are so easy to talk to. You are _**MY**_ love and only one, and even though I only known you for a few days. I feel like I have known you all my life, I know you're the right one and I do not regret marrying you so quickly." he said to her. She about cried but blushed instead, she hugged him tightly and then kicked the door open. For an iron door, it was weak and unlocked.

She looked around and saw him seated in a high backed chair, Sora's expression was angry, aggravated, and cold. "Ahh, you've arrived just in time. I hope you didn't have trouble getting down here." he said. "Silence you fool, I do not want to waste time chatting."Arya snarled at him. "Well apparently you do, I thought I said to kill him." Sora spat at her. She had a throwing blade out and she sent it toward him, but he grabbed it out of mid air and sent it flying back at her. She ducked down and it went flying over head, and it sunk into the wall behind her. "You are a coward Sora, you are a complete an utter fool. Who deserves nothing more than a traitor's death." Arya snarled at him. Sora through his head back and laughed loudly, then he stood up and began to walk towards her and Valen.

He tensed beside her and clenched his sword tightly, she shifted and got ready for any number of attacks. "You should treat your elders with more respect, especially one who has given you everything." he snapped. "You've done nothing good for me, except make me stronger than you. I am here to put an end to your terror!"she said. "Why didn't you kill him, like I told you to."Sora asked her. "Because he is too nice of a person to kill, he has done no wrong to you or me!"Arya growled. "Oh, but he has. By marrying him Arya, you have now been named a traitor to England. Therefore you must die for your treachery, so I shall be the one to deal the death blow." he said.

"No, I shall kill you first!"Arya roared. She lost her temper and ran at him, sword out and ready to plunge itself into his body. But the moment she was about to strike him, he sidestepped out of the way and she crashed into the wall. Dazed and out of breathe she laid on the cold stone floor, head hurting and back bruised she tried and got up. '" Arya are you okay, I'll be there in a second."Valen said. "No, I would really appreciate it if you would stay out. She is my daughter after all, I can help her better than you." Sora laughed. Valen ran to her quickly, she could feel his worry from here. Then her dad put a 36ft wall of fire between the two of them, he cried out in surprise as it blazed and burned with a hungry hatred. "I said I would take care of her boy, now stay away and I will think about sparing you." Sora spat.

"Arya! Let me get to her, you evil man. She is hurt, do you not care about your only daughter?" Valen spat harshly at him. Arya saw how he had put the fire in between her and Valen, there had been gasoline along a path and all he did was ignite it. She knew that there had to be a wire also up top, just in case the fire went out of control. Arya looked up and saw the wire, one thing about trip wires. Don't ever make them a color that'll stand out, and she pulled a throwing knife out of her belt and steadied it for a throw. She threw it straight at the wire and heard a very loud, SNAP! The wire broke and water began to spew from little nasals in the ceiling, her dad cried in panic and threw a knife at her and pulled Keyblade out and began at her. Valen intercepted him and the two men began a song of steel and ice, they danced around the room like ballerinas. She laid there stunned, then got her head about five minutes later.

She clenched her hand so that her blade was fully out, sprinting at him she leapt off of the fallen over desk and held out her blade. She saw her life flash before her as she became airborne, her blade found itself in his side a moment too soon for her. But her dad stuck her with a dagger as he died, she cried out in a fury of pain and agony and fell to her knees. Holding the dagger she pulled it out of her side, it was coated in a thin cover of her crimson blood. Impact of the ground made the wound even fiercer with pain, blinding her as it raked through her body like the claws of a lion. "If I die, you will go down with me." Sora spat at her. Her dad still stood over her, but he was beginning to stagger and sway. Valen shot an arrow, she heard it whistle through the air. It hit her dad with a great big crack and a thud, his lifeless body crashed to the floor and a pool of blood surrounded his body.

She lay in a pool of her own blood to, but she was still a bit conscious. But the room began to tilt and whirl around, and she laid on the cold floor in agony. "Arya we…"he fell silent. "ARYA!" he wailed. His footsteps rushed toward her as she got weaker from the wound, when he reached her and put her in his lap she was too weak to speak a word to him. Arya could feel her hair wet with blood from her father and her own wounds, while water came from the sprinklers on the ceiling. Everything was going dark and hazy as she faded, her field of vision was quickly declining.

Valen held her close to him as she slowly slipped away, his sniffles and sobs filled her ears."Oh my beautiful Arya, my dear wife. I have only known you a month, and now I am losing you to a blade. Please stay with me, I can't go on without you." Valen cried. She tried to hold his hand but couldn't, ten of his men came in and carried her out. Trying not to injure her further, they moved carefully down steps, and over bridges. "V...Valen, where are you at my love, my side burns." She whispered silently. He sniffed again as they proceeded forward to the castle chambers, within five to ten minutes she was placed on a nice soft bed. She closed her eyes and let the pain embrace her, and she cried and cried till a nurse came to take a look at her wound. "It is very serious, if she were to live. It'd take a miracle for her to even make one night, but don't give up hope my dear. She seems stronger than she looks, and that may save her from the embrace of death." The nurse said.

"Can you patch it up nurse, or is it too deep?" Valen asked. Then darkness enfolded her and left her lying in cold and fear of what might come when she woke. Her dreams were full of vivid images of the battle that had occurred between her and Sora, for Arya knew that he was dead now. Yet, there was no way she could be sure. Arya knew that he had stabbed her with a dagger at the exact moment she drove her sword through his gullet, and she knew that she had blacked out because of the blood loss. But why did she feel that he had won anyway, if she had succeeded in the matter of his death. Arya ran through the hall of her memories, one was of the time she assassinated her very first lord. He'd been a lazy little lord, and had no love or respect for his people. Although he had put up a good fight, she still did not give him the honor of begging for mercy from her.

She'd slight his throat, without the slightest hesitation in the whole world. She remembered the blood covered hidden blade that she cleaned off, the feel of power when she had sent his soul to where ever it went to. The next one was of the most difficult kill, she had to kill the lord of Riverwood. A insane man with a huge sword at his back, she'd barely got out alive because of it. She'd had to kill him in front of a crowd, with no cover to hide in on her escape. Arya had climbed up onto a roof of a inn, and crept to the edge for a better view. He was a husky man of about 30 years, with his sword tied to his back. She got her hidden blade ready to kill, she'd have to escape before the guards came. For she did not want to have to fight them all the way out, but she did have to fight them anyway.

For when she leapt off the building an took air, he sliced down with the flat of his blade. It caught her mid back and sent her to the ground, she coughed and drew her sword. Pain shot through her as she fought and slew each guard, till it was just her an him left. "Lord Fredrick of Riverwood, let us take part in the epic tale of Lord against Assassin. For you shall fall to my blade this day, and let all lords after you know that laziness is punishable by death!" she'd taunted him. Anger filled his face and he charged her with the sword flashing, at the moment he flung it she jumped out of the way and danced towards him. Her blade like a extension of her arm.

Her blade found its way to his heart, blood sprayed her on the face. She closed the man's eyes quickly, then ran to Storm who waited outside for her. Mounting the mare quickly, they galloped out of the city. Not wanting to get caught by the guards she took the long way home, and entering her dads study she gave him the bloody feather. "There you are, Fredrick is dead. HAPPY?!"she snarled."Dear you need to learn manners, you never learned them from that mother of yours. So I'll have to teach you them, one day that is. But for now my daughter, go and rest." he'd said. "I am no daughter of yours, you coward."Arya spat and stormed off.

Arya felt dizzy as the memories swirled around her head like flies, each memory a different one went by her eyes. Her head hurt terribly from the fast moving lights, she clenched it and ducked down crying. She prayed silently to herself in her mind, hoping the gods cared about a lonely assassin. But also that if she did go now, that Valen would be alright if she did. Then she stood her ground quickly, she wasn't going to let him down no matter what. She started to yell and scream, anything to wake herself up from this horrible nightmare. She began to run and jump, to kick and smack at memories, but to no avail did it stop. She cried out to her maker, to let it end. When suddenly she woke up.

Bright sunshine flashed through the curtains, sending warmth into the bed. Ayra looked around the room as she sat up, her side pained her greatly. She was confused at what might have been a dream, she stood up from her bed on wobbly legs. Steadying herself with the aid of a bed post she walked to the door of the room and grasped the knob, with a bit of caution she turned it and opened the door. She looked each way down the hall and opened the door further, she moved silently down the hallway. Till she came upon two great oak doors, the handles as big as herself. She pulled them open with all her strength and was blinded by light, but the room she entered was huge in comparison to her own room. It was empty and very quiet in the grand room, a throne of gold sat at the back of the room.

It sat upon a stage, it was raised so it could look out among the crowd. She walked up to the throne and put a hand on its hand rest, it was cold and she looked at the velvet cushion. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed, and not wondering the hallways in just your bed clothes." a deep voice said. She turned around and Valen stood in the center of the room, his eyes were filled with love an amusement. "Oh, hi. How long have you been there?" she asked. He smiled and walked towards her, the Keyblade was strapped to his back. "At least you know who I am, you've been out for nearly two weeks." he said. "Did we win?"she asked. "Yes, we won. You should get back to bed, your wound still hasn't healed." he fretted.

Her side did pain her greatly, but she was tired of lying in bed. She staggered a bite when she went to hug him, it hurt to stretch and raise her arm. "See my love, you need your rest." he said. "N...No I do not." she insisted. "Come on Arya, let's take you back to your room."Valen soothed. Arya was angry but went along with him anyway, she lay back down and turned over on her side. "Please do not be angry at me, I am only worried for your well being." he said. She nodded and he sat down beside her, leaning over he kissed her cheek and left her. Arya stopped him by sitting up, she put her arm out and pain shot through her.

"Please stay, I don't want to be left alone." she cried out. He looked at her sympathetically and went over to her bed, he sat and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I thought assassins don't get lonely." Valen pointed out. She glanced up at him with more humor than anything, she nudged him gently and kissed him. "Well we don't really, but I do sometimes." she said. He laughed and held her tightly, she let him pet her arm and then she sat up. "So how does it feel to be supreme ruler of Wales, and England?" she said. He looked doubtful and then hung his head, and she felt her heart twist. "What, what's wrong?"she asked.

"It is going to be difficult to rule both countries at once, especially with no heir to the throne," he said. "We'll talk about the heir part, but I can help the ruling part if you want me to." she said. He smiled kindly at her and nodded, she stood up and limped to the dresser. She pulled a long dress out and went to the bathroom, she couldn't stand being in dirty clothes and have company. It was a blue simple dress, which touched the floor. It was short sleeved and didn't touch her wound, which saved her much worrying about it paining her. She walked out and Valen stood up to intercept her at the door, she stopped and glared at him madly. "Arya you're too wounded to be walking around the castle, especially alone and unaided." he said to her. "Well then you had better put your boots back on, for I am not staying in this stuffy room. I am to restless now anyway, so laying here till I heal will not work. "she said.

He sighed and sat down to lace on his boots, he stood once they were on and went to the door. " If you get into trouble for this, I will not take the blame." he snapped harshly. She walked out and turned to the left, this was still her castle. Even if she was married to him, this castle belonged to her and only her. Arya turned a corner and went down the hallway confidently, her side ached but there was not a chance in the world she'd let it show. Arya then turned and went out a door that led to a garden, but Valen didn't know that at all. He looked very uncertain about leaving the castle, she laughed inside and kept going on through the cut out paths. Her bare feet loved the cold ground, she looked back to make sure that he was following her. The she burst into a sprint quickly, she ran through the gardens quickly.

Loving the breeze that sent her hair flying back, she felt her heart rejoice with the action of running and the fresh air. Her wound kept her from running full speed, but by the gods she was not letting it stop her from enjoying her freedom. Valen came crashing through the grass and flowers behind her, he was much taller and muscled than her and broader too. So he didn't fit through the tiny paths that she chooses, as she ran she grabbed a branch and swung up onto it. A mistake she wouldn't make until her wound was healed completely, it hurt she didn't care about that now, she sat and waited as he came cursing and snarling. "Hi my dear, you seem happy." she laughed. He scowled at her and sat down, folding his arms he looked very much like a two year old. A two year old that seemed angry, laughing she got down and hugged him. "This is my life now, no one will run it for me." she thought. Two years later she gave him a son, named Colton. At that moment she knew that her life was going to be better. She'd been very nervous about it though, she still feared her father would comeback for her or her child. Arya always watched her back for him, Valen would find her creeping around the castle. As if someone was coming to kill her, and he had to calm her and reassure her.

But Colton was a sunshine to her, he looked to much like his father but he was hers to. He was tiny and soft to the touch, he'd laugh his little baby laugh when she tickled him. Arya adored him and so did Valen, she would find him silently holding and cuddling the baby. She couldn't believe that her, Arya Rhys an assassin of England. Had become a wife and a mother within ten years. She'd never believ it if she could go back in time, and tell a younger version of herself. She still thought about how the baby had felt inside her, then holding him for the first time. How protective that she'd felt when she looked onto his little precious face, and that how all her love to flow into him at that moment. The look Valen had gotten when he held him, the love that had filled up his face was not able to be hidden. The pride and joy also was unmistakable, and she loved it.

The End


End file.
